Erin Cox
Erin Cox is a character role-played by MEKABEAR. General Description Erin Cox is the adoptive daughter of Mask, Joker,' Red' and Jonelle. She is a member of The Family, as one of [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother']]'s surrogate children. She is a lawyer, focusing primarily on criminal defense. She is also a General Store Manager at Harmony, the chief intern officer (CIO) of Sahara International, as well as a salesperson at [[Premium Deluxe Motorsport|'PDM']]. Erin owns a PorscheGrand Theft Auto V's Pfister, inspired by the Porsche AG - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porsche, which is often stolen for joyriding by other citizens of Los Santos. The Porsche handles like a dream... when locals, barriers, or light poles aren't jumping out in front of her. Background Information Erin is a disowned trust-fund baby, who spent her life traveling the world and partying. Her dad is Maximilian Cox, the creator of the first tampon (that also cures yeast infections) - VagPax. She grew up having everything she could ever want, and therefore had no goals or drive. She blew a bunch of money partying and getting in trouble, until her dad disowned her; forcing her to make a life of her own. She's now in Los Santos trying to make it. Recent Events Erin's bar license was revoked after she was convicted and sent to prison. She was later arrested once again for criminal use of a firearm. She also broke into the prison to give [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice Wilkinson']] a phone. She is currently engaged to [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur Hammond']].' Quotes * ''"Okie dokie!" '' * ''"Why are you this way?" * "WHat'CHA Doin?!" * "Are you Serious?!" * "I Meannnnnnnnnnn...." * "WHAT DO YOU MEEEEAAANNNNNNNN!?" * "I see, I see." * "HEY MISTER _______ !!" * "Do you like my vagina?!" * ”SIZZZZZZZ!” Notes * Due to her personality, she tends to pick up certain unique qualities from people she's close with. * Picked up her habit of stabbing, and threatening to stab, from her "sister-in-law"/close friend '''Zelda, who has a fascination with knives. * Very hyperactive, leaving some to speculate that she has ADHD. She frequently suffers from "OOH Shiny" syndrome, which often leads to her being late for everything. * After being around her brother Siz, she has started to imitate his walk, and his throat clears during awkward situations. * Hanging out with Alabaster Slim has made her more abrasive and confrontational, giving her the confidence to yell a lot more than she did previously. * Loves breakfast burritos. * Underwent a long and intense experimental surgery brought back by Doctor Maw & Doctor Pepper from Guatemala, to replace the better portion of her skull with titanium alloy. Criminal Record Drivers License: 9 points (Valid) * Attempted Murder x1 * Contempt of Court x2 * Evading x1 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x3 * Failure to Stop x1 * Failure to use Turn Signal x1 * First Degree Speeding x3 * Illegal U-turn x2 * Negligent Driving x3 * Obstruction of Justice x2 * Reckless Driving x1 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Third Degree Speeding x3 * Unauthorized Parking x3 Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.06.46 PM.png|Erin and Zelda Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.21.10 PM.png|Hit By Car Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.22.36 PM.png|Ziggy Zaddy Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.19.43 PM.png|Dancing For Injured Ziggy At The Hospital Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.24.07 PM.png|Dancing At The Club Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.35.00 PM.png|Erin and Vivi Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.40.20 PM.png|Erin Dabs Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.44.27 PM.png|Erin Takes A Tumble Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.46.40 PM.png|Anime Girl Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.52.54 PM.png|Sitting on the Edge (Crosses Arms) Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.58.10 PM.png|Erin And Her Blood Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.00.28 AM.png|Erin Wearing Glasses And Hat Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.06.46 AM.png|Visiting Monster Daddy At The Hospital Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.13.22 AM.png|Erin After Jumping Out Of A Moving Vehicle Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.16.28 AM.png|Stealth Skills? Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.20.04 AM.png|Standing Above All (On A UFO) Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.24.34 AM.png|Pulls Out Taser Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.27.26 AM.png|Erin Takes Zelda For A Dip Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.32.43 AM.png|A Snake And A Horse Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.34.40 AM.png|Erin With Purple Hair Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.43.15 AM.png|Erin Accidentally Punches Zelda In The Face Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.46.10 AM.png|Tron Outfit/Blossom Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.48.00 AM.png|Erin In Cuffs Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.50.42 AM.png|On The Phone At Hospital erin.png|Erin's old police profile picture in the public records database olderin.png| Erin’s old style Erin Cox MDT 2.jpeg| Erin’s current MDT picture References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lawyer